


Day 14 - Genderswapped

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, Female!Castiel - Freeform, Female!Dean Winchester - Freeform, Fluff, genderswapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna is on the hunt for chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 14 - Genderswapped

**Author's Note:**

> First off, let me just say how strange it was to write Destiel as two females instead of two males. XD That was interesting.
> 
> Secondly, let me apologize for the short length of this piece. It's been a long day for me for several different reasons and I'm extremely tired at this point, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for today so here it is. I'll make it up to you with future installments in the series.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys and I look forward to your feedback! <3

“Cas! Where’d my chocolate go?”

Castiel bit back a sigh upon hearing the shout from her charge. Shifting to make her way into the kitchen, she leaned against the door, crossing her arms.

Deanna was there, rummaging through the cupboards in the Women of Letters kitchen, her Metallica t-shirt hiked up as she stretched to look up on the top shelves, sweatpants low on her hips. 

“Cas?” she called again, not realizing the angel had appeared behind her in the doorway to answer her first summons.

“Deanna,” Cas said, startling the human, “I have no idea what you’ve done with it. You likely consumed it already and forgot. Or Samantha did.”

“Jesus! Wear a bell will ya? You didn’t eat it, did you?” Now she was looking through drawers to broaden her search and the angel rolled her pretty blue eyes.

“I have no need to eat, therefore, no need to steal your food. Either you ate it or your sister did.”

“Well, it damn well went somewhere!” Deanna groused, turning to lean her back against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Shall I procure more for you?” Cas inquired, stepping further into the room. Her mid-calf length tan trenchcoat was in the other room, leaving her in just the navy blue suit with a knee length skirt, the tie backwards as per usual.

The idea seemed appealing to the Winchester who seemed to brighten at the question. Then her brow furrowed in consideration as she brushed her shoulder length hair back out of her face.

“Think you could get me a chocolate creme pie instead?” Deanna asked hopefully, green eyes watching Cas as the angel approached.

A small smile curled Cas’ lips at that as she stopped before Deanna, lifting a slender hand to run her fingers through that dark blonde hair. “Shall I go to that bakery you like so much in Oklahoma?”

Deanna nodded vigorously, grinning as she slipped her arms around Cas’ waist. “Fuck yeah, best pie ever!”

“I’ll be back in a few moments then.” Cas tilted her head, the ends of her short, dark hair brushing her jaw as she leaned in to press a soft kiss to Deanna’s mouth.

Deanna slipped her arms around Cas’ neck before the angel could depart, however, seeking to make their kiss linger, the hunter’s lips soft and plush against her lover’s.

Cas allowed her to, slipping navy-clad arms around Deanna’s waist to trail her hands over the exposed skin of the other woman’s lower back.

The hunter shivered, pulling back after several long moments with a grin on her face.

“If you hurry back with that pie, I’ll share,” she murmured in a low, silken tone against the angel’s lips, “I’ll even be the plate...”

Arching a dark brow at that, the corners of Cas’ lips curled upward in a grin, mirth in her eyes at the suggestion Deanna had all but purred to her.

“Don’t blink,” she whispered then was gone with a rustling of feathers.

They would both come to find that plates were vastly over-rated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
